


Bottom Prompts

by Naiiankat



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Justin Bieber, M/M, Top Scooter Braun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiiankat/pseuds/Naiiankat
Summary: celebrities being bottoms for cocks? say it ain't so.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Scooter Braun
Kudos: 13





	Bottom Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Justin Bieber will always be my kink

“That’s it, baby,” Scooter Braun says, lying on his back while Justin Bieber sinks down on his cock.

Since the younger boy faces away from him, Scooter sees a beautiful expanse of back muscles tense in the dim lighting. His moans mix with Justin’s hisses when Justin is completely filled. As he rests his hands on Scooter’ thighs, Justin hangs his head. His hair dangles in in front of his face. Though they prepped, Justin still takes a moment to adjust to the stretch from Scooter’ thick cock. Warm hands smooth down his back and come to rest on his hips.

“You good, baby?” Scooter asks gently; his stomach tenses from the tightness of Justin’s hole.

Justin flips his head back, eyes to the ceiling.

“Yea, just,” he breathes out. “Give me a sec.” He blinks away tears as they form. Clenching around Scooter, Justin feels pre-come leak from his own cock. A quiet, broken moan sounds from behind him. Squeezing Scooter’ thighs, Justin starts to ride slowly with twitching hips. Fingers tighten around his waist while he flicks his hips, rocking but barely lifting up. Justin feels his heart-rate pick up when Scooter’ cock knocks against his prostate. Eyes fluttering shut, his mouth hangs loosely. Small noises tumble out. A low moan rattles behind him.

“Oh, baby, you feel so good,” Scooter says, voice deeper than usual. “Fuck, I love it when you ride me. Such a good boy.”

The praise goes right to Justin’s groin, heat settling in his lower stomach. Words bubble in his throat, but only moans escape. Leaning forward, Justin lifts up so most of Scooter’ cock is out. His thighs tremble for the few moments he hovers. Then he sinks back down, the sudden pressure making his eyes burst open. Justin rocks back and forth, loving the alternating feeling of empty and full. He lets his hands fall between Scooter’ thighs for better support. Head downward, Justin begins to bounce of Scooter’ cock. His sweaty curls flop around his face.

Breathing quickly, Justin gives a hard grind downward, knocking into his sweet-spot. He angles his body slightly left, and then starts bouncing again. Pleasure vibrates through him, his ass jiggling from hard contact with Scooter’ groin.

“F-Fuck,” Scooter stutters. “Justin, baby, you feel–“ the sentence breaks with desperate cry. “You’re doing so good, hng, so good, baby,” he breathes out heavily. Skin slapping echoes in the room.

“Wanna be a good boy,” Justin whimpers. “Wa- AH,” his eyes squeeze shut for a moment. “Wanna be your good boy.”

With all of Scooter’ in him, Justin swirls his hips like he’s grinding in a club. Nails drag up the sides of his thighs as he watches Scooter’ toes curl.

“Ha –“ Scooter starts to moan, but his mouth hangs open in silence. Then Justin starts to bounce again, quicker this time.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy,” Scooter grips Justin’s hips. “My boy, all mine,” he growls.

Raising his head to the ceiling, Justin moans deep in his throat. One of Scooter’ hand leaves his hip to pump his cock. Justin finds a rhythm between thrusting into the hand and grinding on the cock. Like riding a bull, Justin bucks into the heated friction.

Letting out a shaky moan, he rides Scooter wildly, chasing his orgasm with every hit to his prostate. Soon, Justin sees white as he shouts his lover’s name upwards. He spills over the hand around his cock. Scooter thrusts up hard and follows Justin with a high-pitched cry. New heat fills Justin as he collapses in-between Scooter’ legs. With sweat trickling down his body, Justin shudders through the wave of pleasure. Goosebumps form at the touch of cool fingers down his spine.

“My beautiful boy,” Justin barely hears Scooter whisper.


End file.
